1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to irrigation systems, and more specifically to irrigation controllers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, irrigation controllers are used to control the delivery of water to irrigation devices connected to switchable irrigation valves. To control the delivery of water to groups of irrigation devices that define irrigation stations or zones, conventional program-based irrigation controllers typically provide programs that are used by the irrigation controller to activate one or more valves.
The cost to manufacture many of these irrigation controllers continues to rise as a result of assembly and costs of components. Further, the cost is often increased because of the addition protections that are employed to protect the irrigation controller and/or components of the irrigation controller from power surges and/or overvoltages, for example, cause from lightning strikes.